


Unshakable

by Nuka_After_Dark



Series: Fallout New Vegas, Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-Shots :: NSFW Edition [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, smut is in chapter two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark
Summary: Nadia thought she was unshakable, but when the Mysterious Stranger finally decides to join her at her campsite she finds that there is no such thing as completely stable in the Mojave Wastes.
Relationships: Mysterious Stranger/Courier, Mysterious Stranger/Female Courier
Series: Fallout New Vegas, Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-Shots :: NSFW Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866514
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

“I was starting to think you left me for good,” Nadia half joked as she holstered her weapon and tried to calm her racing heart.

“Not quite,” the stranger replied with a chuckle as he approached, his hands hanging loose at his sides. “I had some minor business to attend to and by the time I was able to return to where I last saw you, you were long gone.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” the courier snarked with a roll of her eyes, “I didn’t realize I was supposed to wait for your return!”

The stranger chuckled rather than taking offense. “I am glad to see you were still capable of taking care of yourself, Miss Nadia.”

“Yeah, you too, Mr…?”

“I don’t really have a name. Not anymore.”

“What, someone stole it from you?”

“Something like that,” the stranger said with a shrug. “Most people just call me Mr. E these days.”

“What did they used to call you?”

“Is there really a point in dwelling on ‘used to’ and ‘once upon a time’, Miss Nadia?”

_ Touché,  _ she thought to herself. “Agree to disagree, Mr. E.”

“So you’ve already set up a camp, I take it?”

“Yeah. It’s not much but there’s a fire and a bed. What more could I really ask for?”

“Company, perhaps?”

Nadia cocked a brow at the apparent offer before shrugging. “Sure. Make yourself at home.”

With a small word of thanks the stranger crouched beside the small fire and extended his hands out as if to warm them. Nadia found herself staring at them, wondering how bloody they really were. When she looked up at her face again she found him looking back at her with the same interest.

“You are much more beautiful up close,” he said gently.

“Thank you.” Nadia could feel the blush covering her from head to toe before deciding to busy herself with her bag, feeling sure she was going to find something of interest in it. Or at least that was what she told herself as she attempted to crawl into it to hide.

“I was wondering something,” the stranger began as he shifted until he was sitting cross-legged beside the fire. Nadia glanced at him then away when she realized he was still staring at her intently. “Are you into men at all?”

“E-excuse me?” Nadia straightened up so fast she swore she had whip-lash.

“I saw you in Gomorrah, admiring the women but seeming to ignore the men, even the ones that approached you. If you’re not interested in men that’s perfectly alright, too. I was just curious as to why.”

“You-- you watched me in Gomorrah?” Nadia couldn’t help but feel a little disturbed by the situation. “Why?”

“I was curious. Still am.”

“I’m-- I’m not really into anything,” Nadia lied, looking down at her bag but no longer attempting to hide inside of it. “I was just interested in the way they danced.”

The stranger made a noise like he didn’t believe her before pulling something from his own pocket. Nadia froze for a moment, remembering how quick and deadly of a draw he could be. But she quickly found her fears unfounded when he opened the cigarette case and pulled one out, slipping it between his lips before offering the case to her.

“No, thanks.”

The stranger shrugged and replaced the case before pulling out a lighter and striking the flint. As the light struck his face Nadia found herself entranced. He looked a little different than the last time she had spoken to him face-to-face. Older, maybe. Wiser. And wistful. As soon as the cigarette was lit he let the flame extinguish, engulfing his features in shadows again.

“The last time we spoke you said you had questions,” he said after a deep draw, the smoke spilling from his lips with every word. “If you still have them, I may have answers for you now.”

“Why do you keep following me?”

“Would you believe me if I said it all happened purely by accident?”

“No.”

He shrugged and took another draw. “It was. I just happened to be wandering one day and saw you in the distance, fighting with a deathclaw over a package.”

“I remember that,” Nadia muttered, the scars from the battle burning at the memory. “I didn’t even realize what I was delivering.”

“I would have stepped in to help you, but before I could get close--”

“I’d already killed the mother. Yeah.” Nadia let out a sad chuckle as she approached the fire and took a seat adjacent to the stranger. “I learned to start asking exactly what I was carrying that day and never took any eggs anywhere ever again.”

The stranger let out a chuckle and took another deep draw, letting the smoke out slowly this time. “We all learn from our mistakes.”

“I guess,” Nadia muttered with a small shrug, moving her eyes from the flames to the man. He was still staring at her. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Did you ever learn from your past mistakes?”

He fell silent for a long minute, his gaze not moving off her once. When he spoke again, his voice was soft and filled with sorrow. “I learned to not let myself be close to anyone important. They either move on or die.”

“Oh.” Nadia was the first to break the gaze as she looked down at her hands, struggling to find the words. “I’m… I’m sorry.”

“Wasn’t your fault,” he replied, flicking the butt into the coals at the bottom of the fire. “But it is why I tried to keep myself away from you.”

“Tried?”

“I’m here now, aren’t I?”

Nadia didn’t have an answer or retort for that, mostly as she wasn’t sure what he was implying. She had an idea, but jumping straight to conclusions had never led anywhere good for her before.

“I do have another question,” Nadia said quietly, feeling oddly shy. “Why me? Like, why did you keep following me after the deathclaw? Why are you here now?”

“You were beautiful when you were fighting, even if you weren’t sure why. And you kept fighting whenever you had to, even if you didn’t know why. And I’m here now because….” He trailed off, finally turning his face to the fire. After a moment, he began to shift until he was moving closer to her. He kept moving until his knee was almost touching her. “I’m here now because sometimes even I get tired of fighting.”

“Fighting what?” Nadia turned her face towards his, unsurprised to find him staring at her again.

“Honestly? My feelings for you, Miss Nadia.”

The hand that touched hers was cool and soft, unlike the hot and rough hands she was used to touching her. She stared down at it before slowly lifting her eyes back to his.

“What feelings are those, Mr. E?”

“The kind that can make a man into a real fool if he isn’t careful.”

Nadia wracked her brain for a reply, but it felt as though something had short circuited. She barely even noticed when the hand on hers moved to her face instead, holding her in place as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers in a soft, chaste kiss. He was pulling back before she could return it, his eyes seeking for something on her face.

“Was that too much?” His voice was soft as his touch, and Nadia found herself shaking her head. “Can I do it again?”

“Please,” she whispered, finally finding her voice.

She kissed him back this time, leaning into it until he was leaning back, his hand leaving her face to catch himself from falling. He broke away again, this time with a soft laugh.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now,” he admitted, his face turning away but his eyes staying on her. “Thank you.”

“I-- You’re welcome,” Nadia said with another heavy blush, looking away toward the dying fire. “We should probably get some sleep soon.”

“We should,” he agreed. Neither of them made a move to leave their spots or the others sides. “Would I be too forward in asking to stay here tonight?”

“You mean I didn’t just invite you to?” Nadia turned her head toward him again. Rather than answer, he leaned in and kissed her again. Longer, harder, more hungry than before. Nadia kissed him back with the same fervent want, her hands raising to the lapels of his coat to hold him. When he broke the kiss, she simply moved her lips to his throat, placing soft kisses where she could.

“I take that as a yes?”

“I want you to stay, yes.” Nadia placed a final kiss on his Adam's apple and lifted her face to meet his again. “I don’t want to be alone anymore.”


	2. Chapter 2

There was no hesitation in the stranger's touch as he grabbed her, pulling her up against him as he leaned forward, pushing her back as she had to him just moments before. His mouth was back on hers, even hungrier than before. He was nipping and nibbling as he lowered her to the ground, her legs uncrossing and twisting until they were wide open for him.

“I’ve been dreaming of this moment for a long time,” he whispered as he pulled away to glance down at her outfit. “I’ve wanted to touch you for so long, but you were always so busy. So far from me. So--”

“Don’t ruin this,” Nadia warned in a whisper, sliding her hands onto his shoulders beneath his coat to push it out of the way. Shifting back to his knees he discarded it himself, even going so far as to remove his tie before leaning over her again, allowing her fingers to work at the buttons for him. With his shirt open, Nadia was free to look at his bared chest in the glow of the fire beside them. “So many scars.”

“I know.” He tipped his head down before raising his eyes to hers, a surprisingly cute gesture. “Do they bother you?”

“I have ‘em, too.” Her hands were back on him, touching his chest, his shoulders, the back of his neck until she could pull him down again, kissing him with the same hunger she had before. He pulled back, pushing against her hold with a chuckle.

“You’ll have to let me go if you want to go any further.”

“Right,” Nadia agreed with a blush. As he pushed himself to his knees, she began to work on pulling off her own pants, wanting to get them out of the way so there would be no more stopping once they got started. She worried, at least in the back of her mind, that if they stopped too often she would lose all the courage she had and call it all off.

“Let’s get this off, too.” He reached down and tugged her shirt as soon as she had pulled her pants all the way off, leaving her bottom half completely exposed to him. Nadia froze, then shook her head.

“I want to keep it on.”

“Very well,” he said with a shrug, sitting back on his legs and stroking his half-hard cock. “Could you play with yourself for me, then?”

Nadia was a little confused, but trailed her hand down anyways, using her index finger and pinkie to part her lower lips so she could flick her clit with her middle finger. It felt good, of course, but she wished it wasn’t her doing it.

“Show me how you like it,” the stranger said from her feet, his fist moving up and down the length of his cock slowly. “I want to know what you like.”

Nadia swallowed and began to rub her clit until her legs were quivering. She went nice and slow, keeping an even pressure until she was wet enough for her to slide the finger in. Twisting her hand she slid the finger into her core, hooking it up to hit the soft spot on the wall that had her moaning.

“So beautiful,” the stranger whispered loud enough for her to hear. “I want you to moan like that for me, too.”

Tipping her head up she found him stroking himself faster, his eyes no longer on her face. Spreading her legs wider, she decided to put on a bit of a show for him.

“Ngh, fuck!” She arched her back up as she pulled her now lubricated finger back out to toy with her clit some more, her thighs twitching with each steady stroke. “I’m going to cum soon.”

“Not yet,” the stranger pleaded, releasing his now hard cock and crawling toward her. Nadia removed her hand and spread her legs as wide as she could for him. He slid between her thighs, then slid into her easily. “Oh, fuck.”

The courier let out a moan as he filled her, her body taking him easily.

“Tell me what you want, Nadia.”

“Faster,” she panted, angling her hips until the head of his cock was hitting her g-spot with every thrust. She could feel her eyes fluttering shut as he began to deliver fast and shallow thrusts.”

“Like this?”

“Yes,” she purred, her legs rising up to wrap around him as she kept her hands over her head. The movement took his deeper, meaning he was no longer rubbing against that special spot, but he was giving her a feeling of being full, fuller than she had felt in a long time.

“Shit,” he gasped, his head snapping back as he hips gave a few more feeble thrusts. “You-- you wrapped your legs. That did it.”

“Did you enjoy it?” Nadia unwrapped her legs and let them fall. He shook his head and her heart dropped.

“We aren’t done until you get off, too, Miss Nadia.” He pulled out of her and crawled down despite her weak protests. They died as soon as his fingers touched her, one on either side her clit as he lifted her leg to place small kisses on her calf. “I never leave a job unfinished.”

His fingers were slow and meticulous, pinching every few strokes or so as she jerked at the sudden sensation. But it wasn’t until he was sliding a finger into her that she began to moan.

“Please be careful,” she whimpered as he released her leg to lower himself to his stomach, his head nestled neatly between her thighs. He raised his eyes to hers as his tongue touched her sensitive clit, giving it a long, broad lick that had her thighs shaking around his head again. The finger that was still inside her sought out the spot that had her arching up and against him. He took this as his chance to give the bundle of nerves a hard suckle that had her keening loudly, her noises echoing through the otherwise still night air.

The orgasm that washed over her took its time, moving across her body like a way that started in her belly and worked its way all over, all the way to the tips of her fingers and toes. She felt weightless as he continued to lick and suck and rub her through the climax. There was no way he didn’t know what had happened. She was sure that the people on the Strip knew by now.

As she came crashing back down, every nerve on her body tingling, she became aware he was still hard at work. With a whine she reached down to push him away.

“Stop,” she gasped, sighing as he did exactly that.

“How was that?”

“Too much at the end,” she managed, pushing herself up onto her elbows to find him tucking himself back into his pants before reaching for his jacket. “You’re not leaving me now, are you?”

“Did you want me to stay?”

“Would you?” Nadia found the strength to grab her own pants and pull them on over her feet. Getting them all the way on was going to be another challenge on its own.

“I can stay for tonight,” the stranger agreed slowly, reaching for his coat and slipping it back on. “But only tonight. I can’t-- I can’t stay close to you for long.”

“Fair ‘nough,” Nadia grunted as she finally pulled her jeans all the way up. The effort, combined with her usual post-orgasm weakness, left her exhausted. Rolling to her side so she could face the fire she looked down at the Mysterious Stranger as he gazed into the flame, his eyes slowly shifting to her. He smiled at her softly and turned his eyes forward again.

“You should sleep soon.”

“I will,” she promised, trying and failing to close her eyes. She just knew that this was a day she was meant to have a full realization. A realization that she wasn’t as unshakable as she told herself she was. She had been swayed by a few sweet words and soft touches, not that she regretted her actions, but she did regret not being in more control.

But she was only human, after all. One that had the urges that lead to her seeking comfort from those that would offer it. And he had offered it, she supposed. As her eyes finally began to close she shot a quick plea to whatever higher power might be listening, asking that he doesn't make himself a real stranger anymore, whether it be in the battle field or in the bed. 

She didn't think she could handle being all alone again. Even the most stable builds still needed support, after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like this work and want to see more? Check out my blog nuka-after-dark.tumblr.com for headcanons, reactions, and other works not posted here!

**Author's Note:**

> Like this work and want to see more? Check out my blog nuka-after-dark.tumblr.com for headcanons, reactions, and other works not posted here!


End file.
